Of Projects and Love
by XxVioletCatxX
Summary: Getting paired up with someone you don't know sucks, but when you do finally meet them and find out he was the guy you spilled your soda on, things just got complicated. Brick and Buttercup get paired up for a Senior/Freshman assignment. "Ah! Brick he's burping fire, is it that normal?" "Of course it's normal...wait WHAT?" Enjoy


**A/N: Annyeonghaseyo! This is a fic a fabricated from the farthest corner of my mind and I hope you like it! I will have an OC and she will be paired up with Boomer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG's; those rights go to Craig McCracken. **

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: This is a Brickercup fic! Brick, Boomer, and Butch are older than the girls. That is all.**

* * *

Buttercup watched with half lidded eyes as her classmates jumped around like little kids on a sugar rush. Glancing towards her left she watched as her sister, Blossom, twirled her hair and batted her eyelashes at a classmate by the name of Dexter.

"Idiot."

Rolling her eyes she looked to her right to see her other sister texting someone under her desk, which wasn't surprising and was most likely her boyfriend of six weeks, Butch. Buttercup wrinkled her nose in distaste at the mere thought of his name, she didn't like him when they were just friends, and she doesn't like him now. Sighing she looked ahead as the teacher finally walked in and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay class I have an announcement to make, most you may already know but I'll tell you anyway, today will be the day the Freshman's will be paired up with the Senior's for the big move in and raise a baby project!"

Buttercup let out a sigh, she had completely forgot about that stupid project, having to live with your "spouse" for the rest of the school year and take care of kids that wasn't even related to her was not on the things she wanted to do in life. She wondered how they even got the funds for this let alone the idea, having hormonal teenager's living together, smart.

"The names of everyone's partners will be posted up at the end of the day in the Cafeteria, look forward to it! Now on with the lesson."

Buttercup let out a yawn and closed her eyes; maybe taking a little nap could get rid of the awful feeling in her stomach.

* * *

"Brick, have you seen Boomer, he owes me five bucks."

Brick shifted his cap on his head so he could see who was talking to him, glaring at the person in front of him, he pointed toward outside of the classroom. Kicking his feet up on his desk, Brick looked out the window, it looked like it was going to rain, perfect weather to go home and sleep.

"Hey bro, can I borrow five bucks?"

Boomer gave a slight gulp as his brother's eye twitched, that never meant good. Thinking quick, Boomer came up with an excuse; one he knew would calm him down.

"I'm only asking because I left my wallet in my room, and Natasha woke up late so she didn't have enough time for breakfast so I promised her I would get her something from the Cafeteria before breakfast is done, so can I borrow five bucks?"

At the mention of Natasha, Brick's eyes softened slightly, Natasha was Boomer's girlfriend, also his best friend. Sighing in slight annoyance, he pulled out his wallet and shoved the five dollars into Boomer's awaiting hands. Before Boomer could leave Brick grabbed the back of his collar and gave him a hard look.

"You owe me five dollars when we get home."

Sighing as his brother scurried off, he glanced over to his right where his other brother sat at his desk texting his girlfriend with a smile, ah young love. Straightening slightly as the teacher walked in, late as always. However today there was an extra pep in his step.

"Class, today is the day you all find out who your partners will be for your project with the freshman, it will be posted in the Cafeteria. And tomorrow you will be assigned the child you'll be taking care of."

Brick felt sick, he didn't want to get paired up with a freshman, all the ones he had the displeasure of meeting were all crazy. That memory was enough to bring shudders throughout his body. This school year was not going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if it sucks, if there are things I need to fix please tell me and I will fix them immediately. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! Annyeong~**


End file.
